


Miraculous Justice: The Tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and More

by Riptidedarkphoenix



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chat and Mari meet the Justice League, Cringe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I WROTE THIS IN HIGH SCHOOL AND AM POSTING IT HERE FOR NO REASON, I tried to be funny, This is crack, also posted on ff.net, just general awkardness, like show levels of idiocy, total crack, why cant these idiots realize they love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptidedarkphoenix/pseuds/Riptidedarkphoenix
Summary: The Justice League didn't think the idea of two untrained, unsupervised, super-powered teens running around the major city of Paris was a good one. So they "invite" Ladybug and Chat Noir to train with the Young Justice Team. Despite secret identities and awkward romance, things seem to go pretty well... Until somebody throws an Akuma and a couple of meta-humans into the mix.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Trouble in Paris?

Seven heroes sat in a huge conference room around an oaken table with the letters "JLA" ingrained on its surface.

Despite the ordinary nature of the room, its inhabitants appeared as anything but. A host of brightly colored, spangled, skintight, leotard-wearing adults lounged about said conference room looking surprisingly solemn. Regardless of the attire of its members, the justice league took the safety of the world and… well, justice, very seriously.

At that moment, there was a very large threat to world safety: the founders of the Justice League were deep in conversation over two certain french heroes.

"Let me get this straight, two super powered teenagers have been running around France fighting villains for six months, and you choose to do something about this NOW?!" Superman asked in awe.

Wonder Woman nodded in response. She had taken point at this meeting, and was now rather regretting it from the way the other members of the league stared at her incredulously.

"Recently, many untrained meta-humans have adopted superhero personas to stop petty crimes and occasionally super powered villains. But these two children stop superhuman attacks from destroying Paris every other week." The female symbol of justice attempted to explain in a calm and reasonable manner.

It was difficult to do so with several extremely powerful beings staring at you like you had lost your marbles.

"Yes, but the rate of super powered crimes in Paris has skyrocketed since the appearances of Chat Noir and Ladybug." Martian Man-hunter chipped in. "Could this be connected?"

Wonder Woman sent the alien hero a glare; she did not need him making things harder for her.

"Ladybug? What kind of name is that?" Flash snickered under his breath.

Man-hunter ignored the speedster and picked up a piece of futuristic-looking equipment and holograms of Chat Noir and Ladybug appeared in the center of the room. The two heroes were in classic action poses, as if dashing towards the scene of a crime.

Most of the heroes in the room also noticed that the parisian heroes looked uncomfortably young- teenagers perhaps.

"So are these heroes a result of the crime spree, or is the crime spree a result of the two heroes?" Green Lantern asked sagely, with a pointed look at Wonder Woman, who was still trying very hard to keep her cool while her colleagues questioned her entire presentation.

"We don't know." Replied Batman, totally of his own volition and not because Wonder Woman sent him a Bruce-help-me-explain-this-right-now look.

"However, most of the villains are civilians that were 'Akumatized.' Apparently it is similar to possession."

"Akumatized?" Asked Superman in disbelief.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to have a way to cure these villains of their evil motives and reverse any destruction they cause. It is an extremely powerful ability." Wonder Woman instructed her colleagues.

The holographic image changed to a shaky video of Ladybug throwing a red and black spotted object into the air, reversing all the damage in the area. As she did so, she yelled "Miraculous ladybug!" In a strong french accent.

Miraculously, a pink light flooded the streets. When it receded, all noticeable damage had disappeared. Citizens cheered as Ladybug gave a wave and used her yoyo to swing out of the camera's point of view.

"Man, I wish I had that power!" Declared the Flash wistfully.

The rest of the league members chuckled.

"No seriously! I would never get in trouble with the Central City Infrastructure and Urban Development Division when a super villain destroys half the city again!"

"It seems that these kids don't need our help. So why bring this up now?" Superman asked Wonder Woman.

Again with the questioning! Diana regretted taking charge of this meeting but unfortunately it was too late to go back now.

"They are still children. Perhaps talented and fairly experienced in their homeland of Paris, but they have never had anyone to train them; that much seems obvious. They might slip up eventually." Wonder Woman replied, emphasizing the words "slip up."

The room quieted as each member imagined what the two children could achieve if they turned to the side of evil.

"So what do we do about them?" Asked Green Lantern, voicing the question on everybody's mind.

"We could recruit them." Said Aquaman, who had been (unhelpfully) silent up to that point. "Offer them a place on the Justice League."

Wonder Woman shook her head.

"I do not doubt that they are qualified, but they are still children, and guardians of Paris... asking them to take on inter-galactic threats would be unreasonable."

When Superman looked like he was going to protest Wonder woman quickly continued.

"I have a better idea. We offer them a chance to train with the Team."

No further explanation was needed. They all knew what "team" she was talking about.

"But-" Green Lantern started.

"It would be good for them to train with other heroes their age." Batman continued, cutting the other hero off.

"What if Ladybug and Chat Noir do not want to come here, to America? What if you can not find them? Paris is a very large city." Aquaman questioned.

"Just leave all that to me." Batman said, totally of his own volition and not at all because Diana was sending the Justice League members her famous I-don't-have-time-for-this-and-I-am-seriously-considering-murder glare. 

The Bat rose abruptly to his feet, signaling that the meeting had come to an end.

"I've been wanting to practice my French."


	2. Another Wackjob in an Animal Suit

"Pound it!"

The two french teens bumped fists as swirling pink magic swept through Paris, healing the battle-scarred city. Overturned cars magically righted themselves while crumbling buildings reconstructed themselves to their former glory.

One of the teens, a girl dressed in a tight red and black suit knelt down next to a civilian who was lying on the ground. The civilian was slowly returning to consciousness after being freed from an Akuma.

"Ladybug? what, what-" Stuttered the dazed civilian.

"You were akumatized. But it's alright, we saved you before you could hurt anyone." Ladybug replied.

"Thank you Ladybug!" The civilian cried gratefully.

"I was here too." Added the other teen, a young man dressed in a black cat-themed costume.

The civilian quickly got to his feet, and wandered down the street looking dazed. Chat Noir and Ladybug knew he would be fine. Akumtization happened so often in Paris that it would be strange to know someone who HAD'NT been Akumatized.

Avoiding the swarming reporters, the teenage duo acrobatically swung and jumped their way to the nearest rooftop where they continued their conversation.

"Admit it, m'lady. I don't get enough a-purr-itiation." Chat Noir grinned cheekily as he tried to throw a hand around his partner's shoulders.

Ladybug dodged him and gave him a little push, snickering when he lost his balance.

"Not as long as you puns are so lame!"

The two bantered playfully, unaware of the dark figure that had been watching them from the rooftops.

"Paris's heroes. Very… Impressive." Came a gruff voice that spoke fluently in French despite it's American accent.

Chat Noir and Ladybug's heads snapped instantly towards the sound of the voice. The voice belonged to a tall, dark, brooding man whose identity was concealed by a bat-themed costume. The two teens stiffened.

"Great. Another person in an animal suit. What are you supposed to be?" Chat muttered sarcastically.

"Chat. It's Batman. BATMAN."

Ladybug's usual confidence temporarily deserted her in the face of this imposing hero. Ladybug kept up on superhero news (she was one, after all) and she knew that Batman was regarded as a hero by some, but as a dangerous vigilante (or even a villain) by others.

"Do you know who the Justice League is? Even though you have kept all your super-activities limited to Paris, The Justice League have been keeping an eye on you two." Batman told the teenagers.

"But we're heroes- just like you." Ladybug insisted, regaining her composure.

"Young and untrained heroes." Batman replied without a hint of hesitation.

At that moment, Ladybug's earring and Chat Noir's ring beeped in unison, reminding the duo that they had used up their powers and would transform back to normal soon.

"Listen Batman- er- , we gotta split. Secret identities and all that."

Chat took a few uncertain steps towards the edge of the roof, as if he could save himself from Batman's death glare by vaulting over the edge. Ladybug nodded in agreement hoping that the mysterious and very (extremely) mysterious (sketchy) hero would leave them alone.

"I already know your secret identities."

That stopped the teen heroes in their tracks.

"Ahem… WHAT?!" Yelled Chat, while Ladybug gaped in surprise.

Batman simply replied stoically,

"It wasn't that hard; I'm the world's greatest detective. But your private lives aren't why I'm here. I have an… offer… for you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have often wished for this to become a reality. Now it is


	3. Akuma or Martian

Chat Noir and Ladybug appeared in the zeta tube directly after Batman, going from an alley in Paris France to a huge room located inside a mountain in definitely-not-France in seconds. Batman gave them a subtle glance, as if he was expecting some sort of reaction form the teens.

The french duo probably would have been more shocked if they didn't deal with magical possession butterflies on a daily basis.

Teleportation was small fries in comparison.

Still, trying to be polite, Marinette told him she wished she could learn more about the Zeta tubes. They were seriously cool! She glanced over a Chat, who was trying to look nonchalant... She elbowed him in the side and cleared her throat loudly.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the ride."

Batman seemed a bit baffled (if by baffled you mean his mouth twitched slightly) by the teenagers clear dismissal of a technology that, to most of the world, was only read about in science fiction novels.

Not that Marinette wasn't excited- she had rarely traveled outside of France in her short life, and had certainly never left the country to train with other superheroes. Much less by Zeta tube.

She fidgeted with her yo-yo, resisting the urge to spin it.

"So, I can get home through these tubes whenever I need to?" Ladybug asked Batman again.

Batman, emotionless as ever, simply replied,

"Yes."

Marinette had only agreed to visit America because Batman had promised her that she could get home at the first sign of an Akuma attack. Chat came because he was promised that it would be fun. Also, Camembert.

The blond teen had actually grown fond of the stuff, though not nearly as much as Plagg. Marinette partially thought that Batman was bluffing about their secret identities because he had not yet provided them with any evidence that he "knew." Also, the promise of "as much camembert as you want," sounded kind of fake. There would never be enough cheese to satisfy Plagg.

Still, the possibility that Batman did know their secret identities was enough to get Ladybug and Chat Noir to agree to come train in America with his "special team."

The two teen heroes had also made the condition that their secret identities would never be revealed to anyone, and that they would have ample privacy (and Camembert) in case they wore out their powers.

And so, the two teens followed Batman into a huge room located inside a mountain on the East coast of America.

The room was surprisingly large and well furnished. But it was also empty. Ladybug was about to ask where the "special" team was when-

"Hi!"

Out of nowhere, a green-skinned, red-haired girl appeared.

Marinette's not proud of the fact that she jumped and shrieked a little. However she quickly overcame her shock and her first coherent thought was,

'Akuma!'

Instantly Ladybug jumped into action, knowing that Chat Noir would be right behind her. Flicking her yoyo in a graceful arc she wrapped the string around the akuma, immobilizing her.

The girl jerked back, shouting in English. Much to Ladybug's dismay, she became transparent, almost as if a ghost. The yoyo string loosened around her, allowing her to free herself by passing through the string completely. Before she could do much more, Chat jumped over the akuma in a flip, landing behind her, essentially trapping her between the two french heroes on either side.

Both Chat and Ladybug readied themselves for an attack, a monologue from Hawkmoth, or possibly both.

Instead, the green-skinned girl said something in English that Ladybug didn't catch but before she could react, Batman replied in kind.

The (possibly) akuma then raised her hands while her eyes glowed a gentle green. Suddenly, Ladybug and Chat understood what she was saying.

"I'm Miss Martian! I'm not going to attack you I swear!"

"Wha-"

"But you're an akuma! You have a brightly colored outfit, an unnatural color palate, and you appeared out of nowhere!"

"I'm a martian, this is normal where I'm from."

"Martian as in SPACE!?" 

"Yep! Welcome to America! I'll be your mental translator while you are staying here!" She said brightly.

"Clawsome! I'm Chat Noir!" Chat replied, going from attack mode to suave in a moment. Winking one of his green cat eyes he gently lifted the girl's hand to his lips.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ladybug." Ladybug replied politely, trying to make her smile as big as Miss Martian's while drowning in embaressment.

' _Oh my gosh. I just attacked one of my own team mates_.'

Chat turned around to ask Batman a question- mainly why he hadn't warned them in advance- but the brooding adult was already gone. Sensing Chat's confusion, Miss Martian said,

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. So does his former sideki- I mean, Partner. You'll get used to it."

"I'm so sorry I attacked you I didn'tknowthere'salotofakumaattacksinParisand-" Marinette began to blurt but Miss Martian cut her off with a gentle laugh.

"I promise you, it's fine. The team gets in small scuffles like that all the time."

"small scuffles?" Marinette was practically ready for a fight to the death!

"You'll fit right in!" Miss Martian was unrealistically cheerful in her assurance, her smile growing almost unnaturally wide.

The green-skinned martian began to hover a couple inches above the ground, making both Ladybug and Chat Noir stare a little bit.

"Let me introduce you guys to the rest of the team!" She giggled, and she flew gleefully through nearby doorway. Chat and Ladybug exchanged a glance and followed their tour guide.


	4. Pigeons... Really?

Night Wing was a little concerned about introducing two new heroes to his team. He knew that adding new gears to an already well-oiled machine could be a recipe for disaster. Fortunately for him, Batman had also said to give the strangers their privacy, which Night Wing could understand. Hopefully giving the two new heroes a couple of days to settle into Mt. Justice would help them adjust to working in a different team dynamic.

The problem was, some of the younger team members, namely Beast Boy, Impulse, and Robin, did NOT understand the concept of privacy. Call him crazy, but Night Wind didn't exactly expect the adjustment period to go as well as Batman thought it would- was Dick finally becoming more paranoid than Bruce? It wasn't that Night Wing didn't trust the three younger boys.... Okay, he didn't trust them at all. After the mission when they were supposed to be gathering intel and lying low, but had instead inflated the economy with black market pineapple sales and toppled a third world dictorial regime, he didn't trust those three at all.

Miss Martian introduced the two french teenagers to her friends and teammates, which in of itself, was innocent enough.

She (literally) flew into the room proclaiming loudly, "This is the Team! Team, meet Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris's resident superheroes." 

Ladybug did her best to seem confident, while Chat Noir struck a pose like a model and winked at Zatanna and Wonder Girl.

"Bonjour, ladies." he said.

Night Wing wondered if this was also for show or if the French teenager was a natural flirt. The team really did _not_ need another Kid Flash. Almost the entire Young Justice team was present to meet the new recruits, including Robin, Impulse, Beast Boy and many other teen heroes. Chat launched himself directly into conversation with the terror trio and they were already giggling about something suspicious (oh no, it's happening, it's the black-market pineapple incident all over again). Meanwhile Marinette attempted polite small talk with Night Wing.

"There sure are a lot of people here." She said nervously, thinking of when she would inevitably have to change back to plain old Marinette.

"Very few actually live here." Night Wing assured the younger girl. "But most of them do come to training sessions and mission briefings."

"Although Chat Noir is my partner, I only see him when we patrol, or when we are actually fighting. We don't ever train, or see each other in many social situations (unless it's talking to the press)."

Ladybug thought of how she spent long nights prowling the streets with Chat, and caught Akumas with him on a weekly basis. But she had never seen him interact with others like he was now. Despite his flirty dumb blonde act, he was actually good with people and quite clever. Speak of the devil, it appeared Chat was currently telling Robin every embarrassing story about Ladybug that he knew.

"And after I stole the yo-yo, she totally fell off the rooftop and landed upside down-"

"Chat!" Hissed Ladybug, "You don't need to tell them about that!"

"It's hilarious, bugaboo! Of course I'm going to tell them about how adorable you were trying to patrol without your magic yo-yo!"

"Well, if you're going to tell them that silly story," said Ladybug with a smile, " I suppose I'll tell them about our encounters with Mr. Pigeon."

She drawled the last word like a threat. Chat froze, his head turning slowly to meet Ladybug's eyes.

"You wouldn't." he snarled with narrowed eyes.

Now the two heroes had the attention of the entire room.

"Mr. Pigeon?" snickered Impulse, "Is that some kind of pet?"

"You would think a super villain whose name is ' _monsieur pigeon'_ would be easy to defeat...But when a certain cat is allergic to birds, well, it was far from easy." Ladybug snickered.

"Dude, you're allergic to birds? But you're a cat." Laughed Impulse as he elbowed Chat in the side.

Chat Noir bristled. "I am allergic to FEATHERS, because I have a very sensitive nose!" he claimed loudly.

Ladybug just laughed along with the rest of the team. "Every time we would sneak up on Mr. Pigeon and his feathered friends, Chat would do the cutest little cat sneeze and ruin our plan!"

Then Beast Boy transformed immediately into a pigeon and the Young Justice team roared with laughter while Chat sneezed and made a "grumpy-cat" face.

"But eventually, we found a way to defeat Mr. Pigeon, feathers and all." Night Wing smiled. Ladybug and Chat Noir would do just fine (he hoped).


	5. No matter HOW flirty?

Marinette was not used to waking up early; she was consistently late to class everyday at her french school. An unfortunate downside to fighting crime all night long was an awful sleep schedule. But at 5:00 AM a knock on Marinette's door pulled her out of her slumber.

"M'lady? Are you awake?" For a second, Marinette forgot where she was. Then she remembered everything that had happened the previous night. Her arrival in America, meeting the American heroes, Chat telling ridiculous tales about their adventures all night long… Chat! He was standing outside her door at that moment.

"Night Wing says training starts in 10 minutes!"

Chat Noir was standing outside her door, and Marinette had her pajamas on. She better transform back into Ladybug before leaving the room!

"One second!" She called nervously, scrambling about the unfamiliar room fruitlessly.

Gently, she grabbed Tikki, who was sleeping on the desk.

"Tikki, we need to transform... Do you have enough energy?" Tikki nodded wearily, shaking the sleep from her tiny body as she rose into the air.

"I can sustain the transformation for most of today if you don't use your special power." Tikki said in her squeaky voice.

"Of course. Tikki Spots on!"

After the transformation, she promptly attempted to pull a brush through her pigtails (apparently even kwami magic couldn't fix bedhead) before giving up on appearances and throwing open the door.

...

As Chat waited outside Ladybug's room he didn't hear most of what she said. The only clear thing he caught was, "Tikki, spots on!" Red and pink lights flashed from the crack underneath the door. The phrase sounded familiar to Chat, not to mention the flashing light show that seemed to suddenly come from Ladybug's room.

 _'Tikki. So that's her Kwami's name.'_ Chat Noir, aka Adrien, thought to himself, putting two and two together.

Unexpectedly, disappointment raced through Chat's mind. He hadn't been intending to snoop, he wouldn't have known what "Tikki" was if Ladybug had not literally shouted "Tikki, spots on!" Now that he thought about it, the real mystery was how they hadn't discovered each other's identities by now, what with all the running around having magical transformation sequences.

Chat had always hoped that he and Ladybug would one day share their secrets face to face, as equals. No more hiding or subterfuge. It would be a great gesture of trust on both their parts. Even, perhaps, a gesture of love... So, maybe Adrien had a thing for Ladybug (and that was putting it lightly), but he also knew she never returned his affections. Ladybug saw him as a co-worker, partner, and friend, but definitely not a love interest. NO matter how flirtatious Chat Noir was. And Chat Noir could be plenty flirtatious when he wanted to be.

Still, the golden haired hero was elated to think that he would get to spend time with his bugaboo doing something other than fighting for their lives. This would be a good exercise in trust-building and communication. She might even reveal her secret identity to him. That would be the ultimate sign of trust. Interrupting his thoughts, Ladybug opened the door dressed in her red and black spotted leotard and mask. She looked as beautiful as ever- not that she could somehow look un-beautiful in Chat's eyes. He immediately forgot his disappointment.

Yawning gracefully Ladybug said, "Good morning, Chat."

 _'The words of an angel.'_ Chat thought blissfully.

"Good morning to you as well, my lady." He replied smoothly, attempting to put as much charm into the sentence as he could.

Grinning cockily, he stepped forward to grab her hand and bring it to his lips gently.

Ladybug simply rolled her eyes at the superfluous gesture and grumbled, "It's too early for this."

The heroine (not as gently) wrenched her hand away and headed out the door as the love-stricken boy followed, acting more like a puppy than a cat. As the duo headed to early morning training with the Young Justice team, Chat eventually got his mind off of Ladybug's refusal to accept him as her soul mate and reflected that he did not really know what to expect. In Paris, the two heroes had never had the luxury of being trained or taught how to defend themselves. When they arrived at the gym (these American heroes had their own gym and locker rooms!), they realized it consisted of a few other heroes including Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash standing around complaining about how much they disliked early morning training.

"UGH! I hate these practices! Whined Beast Boy, one of the few heroes who actually lived at Mt. Justice. The other teen heroes groaned in agreement. At that moment, a tall blond with a luscious figure and the black leotard to show it off marched into the room.

"I'm Black Canary, your fighting instructor this week. Anyone who complains about my class can join me for an evening session tonight."

The room went dead quiet. Black Canary nodded curtly to Ladybug and Chat Noir as if she saw them everyday.

"Alright, let's begin with basic combat simulations. Ladybug, Chat Noir, you're up first."

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting here from Fanfiction.net  
> Prepare yourselves for cringe.


End file.
